Ghost Seeds
by Tails.Cosmo
Summary: Blaze is a small town girl, quiet yet cheerful and friendly. But when a plague strikes the village, her adopted brother is blamed. Is he connected to the plague or could it be a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Plague

Villagers gathered in the hut to discuss the plague that had been infesting the village.

'Five people died this week!' one cried out. 'What did we do to deserve this?' another asked.

'Quiet!' the village elder yelled. Everyone in the hut became silent and looked towards the elder.

The elder was an old, red echidna. He was the oldest person in the village and, somewhat, the wisest. The elder wore a white straw hat and long, white robes. He even had a long white mustache that fell to the floor.

'We have been cursed with a plague. You all know this, but what caused it, we don't know' the echidna said.

'It all started when that boy came here' a villager said.

'Yeah, first with the crops and now with us' another said. Once again the hut was full of villagers yelling to be heard.

'Quiet!' the elder yelled. Once again everyone became silent.

'We know that the plague has been here since that child came here, but it could just be a coincidence. I will ponder on what to do about the plague. Until then, there is not much we can do' the elder finished. Everyone started talking to each other again and left the tent.

'What do we do?' asked a villager to the elder.

'I can't think of anything else we can do. We must make a sacrifice to the gods. But the question is what?' the elder answered.

The villager thanked the elder and left the tent. The elder looked outside at the leaving villagers. Everyone was accounted for except one family. In truth, he wasn't surprised they didn't come. They lived on the outskirts of town away from everyone else.

'Oh Sonic, old friend. When the time comes please do the right thing' the elder said out loud.

The elder walked back inside to decide the measures needed to handle what was going to happen in a few days.

**Short chapter I know, but this is the most I will reveal in this chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 32**

**Knuckles: 86**

**Blaze: 14**

**Silver: 13**

**Tails: 14**

**Cream: 14**

**Shadow: 16**

**Rouge: 16**

Blaze woke up and got out of bed. The sun shined brightly through the window to greet the cat from her slumber.

'What a bright sun' she thought and smiled. Blaze walked out of her room and into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

'Now, what should I add this morning?' she thought. Everyone in the village had rice for breakfast as it was tradition. But Blaze sometimes added herbs or spices to add flavor to the bland rice.

'Oh, how about some of this and, oh definitely this' said Blaze as she grabbed various herbs and spices for the rice.

'Morning Blaze!' came a cheery voice. Blaze turned around to see Silver, her brother, standing next to her. Silver was slightly smaller than Blaze by centimeters, but made up for it in his maturity.

'Morning Silver!' replied Blaze, bending down and giving Silver a hug. Silver returned the hug and broke it a few seconds later. 'How was your sleep?' asked Blaze.

'Good. How about you?' asked Silver. 'Can't complain.'

'What's for breakfast?'

'Rice with a bit of…' Blaze started, reciting every herb and spice she used.

'Wow. That's a lot of herbs and spices. But then again, you always use a lot' Silver replied with a chuckle at the end. Blaze liked it in the mornings. She would always wake up and was followed by Silver, whom she loved, and the standard good morning. Soon that was followed by…

As if on cue, Blaze's father walked in.

'Morning Blaze' said Sonic, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning dad' replied Blaze to the hedgehog.

'Morning Silver' said Sonic, rubbing Silver's head. 'Morning dad' replied Silver.

'All done' said Blaze, handing a bowl to Silver and Sonic.

'This is good' said Silver. 'Like always' followed Sonic. Blaze smiled and started eating. Minutes later, everyone was finished and ready for the day ahead.

'I'll see both of you tonight' Sonic said.

'Good luck in the fields today' said Blaze. 'Have a good day' said Silver. Sonic left the hut leaving Silver and Blaze alone.

'So, what do we have to do today?' asked Silver. 'Clean our rooms and nothing else really. We have a free day' answered Blaze. 'Kay. What are you going to do?'

'Clean my room and then go to the usual spot. And you?' asked Silver.

'Going to hang out with Cream and Tails' answered Blaze.

Silver finished cleaning his room and left to go to his usual spot. It was a spot that overlooked the whole village and surrounding areas.

It was a secluded cliff that only he, Blaze and one other person knew about. He would usually come here whenever he got free time or he needed to think.

Most times he came here, like now, it was both. All he would do was think on many different things. He sometimes usually spoke odd things that came out of his mouth without warning and he would need to think about the meaning behind them.

When he first came here, the village was thriving and lively. But now the village was succumbing to a disease and the crops of rice were dying.

Silver had once said that the crops would fail without thought and no one paid attention. Days later, the crops started dying.

Silver wanted to go with Blaze but he didn't mix with the other kids. Silver kept thinking as he slowly fell asleep.

Blaze left the hut to go meet up with her friends Cream and Tails. She would have taken Silver with her, but he didn't mix with the other kids in the village.

Cream and Tails were both close friends of Blaze even though they had come to the village a few years back, they all became quick friends.

Cream and Tails were in love and Blaze was the friend who supported them. Blaze walked through the trees and into the village.

People greeted her as she walked through the huts to her friends. Tails and Cream were both waiting for her under a large tree.

'Hey guys!' called Blaze. 'Blaze!' both Tails and Cream exclaimed. Blaze walked over to the pair and sat next to them. They all started talking about things happening in the village, each other and Blaze gave the update about Silver.

Tails and Cream were the only two children, besides Blaze, who liked and understood Silver. When they first met, Silver was cautious but came to trust and like them.

'Hey Blaze' Tails said.

'Yeah?' asked Blaze.

'I know you don't say too much about Silver, but how about telling us about how Silver came into your family'

**I told you that you would get a longer chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Truth**

'Huh?' Blaze asked, confused.

'What do you mean Tails?' Cream asked.

'Well I know you call Silver your brother, but what's the truth. I know he's not your brother, he's nothing like you, your dad or your mother' Tails said.

Cream gasped, no one had mentioned Blaze's mother before because Blaze would break down. Blaze's eyes widened, but she kept it together.

'Okay, you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Yes Silver isn't my brother, he's my adopted brother' Blaze answered. Cream gasped again, looking as if she was about to faint.

'I thought as much. He may be adopted but you love him like his is your real brother. Either that or you and your 'brother' are closer than that' Tails joked to lighten the mood. Cream lightly laughed and Blaze blushed.

'No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just; he is a brother that most people would dream about. He carefree and friendly; when I'm near him I'm always happy. He is a year younger than me but he is like a twin' hastily said Blaze.

'Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure' Tails said. Cream laughed more at Blaze blushing. Soon Tails joined in and eventually, Blaze joined in.

**A few minutes of laughing later… **

Blaze wiped away tears of laughter while still lightly chuckling. Tails and Cream did the same.

'All jokes aside, how is it that we are the only people outside the family who know he isn't your real brother?' Tails asked.

'All the adults in the village know that he isn't my real brother and they were asked to say that he is' Blaze replied. 'So they have been lying to us?' Cream asked.

'They haven't actually lied. They just agree when you say he is my brother' Blaze answered.

'I don't really see the difference' Tails said dully. 'Neither do I' Cream said. 'Nor do I but just go with it alright' Blaze followed.

'Why don't we just tell everyone else?' Cream asked. 'Don't!' Blaze yelled.

Tails and Cream both looked at her in surprise.

'Sorry, it's just Shadow that bully. He wants Silver to leave and the only reason he hasn't run him out of town is the fact that he is my brother' Blaze said.

'Oh' Cream said, suddenly realizing why Blaze was like this. 'Shadow, I should have known. What happened? Is that why Silver doesn't come in town?' Tails asked.

'Well, do you remember the day Silver first came to the village? When I saw you guys, I had cuts and bruises on my arms and back' Blaze started. 'Yeah, I nearly fainted from seeing you' Cream said.

'Yeah, what does that have to do with this?' Tails urged. 'Well I got those from defending Silver' Blaze finished. 'Huh?' Cream and Tails asked at the same time.

'Let me start from the beginning'. Blaze started the story with Cream and Tails both listening hard, but none of them knew that there was a third person listening in the shadows.

Silver woke up looking at the sky and only one thought went through his mind.

'Clouds are carefree. They can go anywhere without bothering anyone'. Not 'How long was I out?' or 'What happened?' Silver watched the clouds pass.

'It's been two weeks since I came here and became Blaze's brother. Her father saved me and took me back here and treated me like a son. I owe both of them a lot. I just wish I could make it up to them' Silver thought.

Silver closed his eyes and reviewed what happened to him the last two weeks.

***Flashback***

Silver stumbled through the forest, not knowing where he was going. It was bad enough that he didn't know what was going on, but the pulsing throb in his head didn't seem to care.

Silver continued to stumble through the forest, often falling to the ground and picking himself up, until one point Silver just lost all focus and lost conscious.

Slowly coming to, Silver tried looking around. All he could see were blurs of colour slowly taking form. The first thing Silver had noticed was that he was in a sleeping bag.

Trying, but failing, to get out of the bag, Silver heard a voice.

'Ey, ou ariht?' 'Uuuhhhh?' was all Silver could manage. One blur of colour formed into a tall, blue hedgehog.

'Hey, you alright?' he asked. More of the colors formed into trees and dirt.

'Uuuhhh?' was what Silver let out. The hedgehog looked as if he got an idea. He turned around, grabbed a bottle and unscrewed the cap.

'Drink this' he said. The hedgehog pushed the bottle top to his lips and tilted it. Water flooded Silver's mouth, walking him up completely. Silver swallowed the water and lifted his head to indicate to take the water away.

The hedgehog took the bottle away and screwed the cap back on. 'Where am I?' Silver managed to get out. The hedgehog got a surprised look on his face.

'You're in Melody Forest. I found you lying on the ground, thought you were dead' he said, chuckling at the end. The hedgehog leaned back and unzipped the bag, allowing Silver to sit up.

'So, who are you? I've never seen you around here before' he asked. 'I'm…' Silver started, only to have the same pulsing throb go through his head.

Silver clutched his head in agony causing the hedgehog to get worried. 'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked. The pain subsided in a few seconds, but it felt like an hour.

'I… I don't know who I am' Silver said. 'Oh. Sounds like you got amnesia to me' the hedgehog said, still slightly worried.

'Do you remember anything at all, like your name?' A light bulb seemed to turn on in his head. 'Silver' he said.

'Silver, huh. Fitting name' the hedgehog joked. Silver, for the first time, smiled. 'So what happened?' the hedgehog asked. 'I woke up in this forest. I had a throb pulsing through my head. I didn't know what to do so I started walking, hoping to find someone. After a while, I guess I just lost conscious' Silver answered, lowering his head at the end.

'So you don't know anything except your name?' the hedgehog asked. 'Yeah pretty much.' 'So, what's your name?' Silver asked. 'Sonic' he answered.

'So Sonic, what were you doing out here?' Silver asked. 'Melody Forest is a great place to walked if you want to relax' Sonic answered, proudly. 'So what are you going to do now?' Sonic asked.

'I… I don't know. You're the only person I know and there is nothing I can do' answered Silver, lowering his head. Sonic lifted his hand to his chin and started thinking while Silver tried to remember anything else.

Suddenly, Sonic got a smile on his face and clicked his fingers. 'I know. Why don't you come back with me? I have one idea, but there are some things I have to do first, okay?' Sonic asked.

'Well, there is nothing else for me to do so why not' Silver answered. Silver and Sonic packed the bag up and set off, little did Silver know what he was in for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**This chapter starts off in a flashback that started from the previous chapter.**

Silver and Sonic walked through the forest without talking much. It seemed as if they weren't going anywhere, but the forest slowly became less and less dense.

'Hey Sonic' Silver spoke after ten minutes of continuous silence.

'Yeah Silver?' replied Sonic.

'Do you have any family?' Silver asked. Sonic smiled and replied 'I'm glad you asked. I have a young daughter about your age. Her name's Blaze, a sweet young girl.' 'What about a wife?' Sonic stopped walking, Silver stopping a few steps ahead.

'Amy. She was my wife but she died ten years ago' Sonic managed to say.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know' Silver said, surprised about what Sonic just said. 'Don't worry about it okay. Just try not to mention her around Blaze' Sonic replied. Sonic started walking again and Silver stayed and looked at the ground, taking in what he had just heard.

'Hey, you coming or what?' Sonic asked.

Silver lifted his head, smiled and ran to catch up. Sonic and Silver continued to walk, talking about Blaze and where they were headed. Only when they came to a small clearing in the forest did they stop. In the middle of the clearing was a small hut. Sonic started walking towards the hut, Silver only following a second behind.

'Is this your home?' Silver asked.

'Yeah, it has been my home for fifteen years' Sonic said, proudly.

'I'm home Blaze!' Sonic called out as he walked inside, followed by a shy Silver. 'Dad!' a voice cried out. A purple cat ran up and hugged Sonic, who returned the hug.

'Hey sweetie' Sonic replied. Blaze and Sonic broke the hug, allowing Silver and Blaze to see each other.

'Oh, who's this?' Blaze asked. Silver would have answered, but was stunned.

'Hi' was all Silver could say. 'I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?' Blaze asked, waking Silver up.

'Oh, um, I'm Silver' he managed to say. 'Silver, that's a good name. I'm Blaze' she said, extending her hand.

Silver took her hand and shook it. 'Blaze, I need to talk to you for a moment' Sonic said. 'Oh okay' Blaze said, following Sonic out of the room. Silver silently waited near the front door. He could hear Sonic and Blaze talking, but he couldn't make out the words. A few minutes later, Sonic and Blaze walked back in.

'It's decided, Silver until you get your memory back, you're staying with us' Sonic said.

'Oh, I don't want to impose on you guys' Silver started.

'Nonsense, it's just in my nature to help those in need' Sonic interrupted. 'Well, if you insist…' Silver said.

'I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what is the catch?' Sonic looked at Silver, surprised he worked it out so fast.

'Well… In truth you don't have anywhere to go and if you want to stay here then people have to know who you are or have someone that knows you well' Sonic said. 'And?' Silver asked, curious.

'The only way we can think of you to stay is that… that… that you pretend to be Blaze's brother!' Sonic managed to blurt out. 'What?' Silver yelled. 'Blaze's brother but why?'

'Like I said, it's the only way you would get to stay here and Blaze has always wanted a little brother…' Sonic answered. 'But we have only known each other for five minutes' Silver said, still confused.

'Blaze said she will give you three days and if both you and Blaze still want it then you can join us' Sonic said.

'But I don't want to be her brother, I just want somewhere to stay till I get my memory back' Silver continued. 'Like I said, we are the only people you know and if you want to stay with us, you have to pretend to be Blaze's brother' Sonic said. Silver stood in deep thought. Should he do it? Pretend to be the brother of someone he barely knows. He kept thinking until one part of him said 'Just do it!'

Silver looked at Sonic and said 'Okay then.' 'Well, you better get settled in then, Son' Sonic said, chuckling at the end.

'Hey, brother I'm okay with, but 'son'. No way!' Silver said angrily. Sonic's reply was laughing harder. Silver sighed.

'Great, I've lost my memory and I have to pretend to be someone's son. What could make this situation any worse?' he thought. But Silver didn't know what would happen to him in the next few days.

Over the two days Silver got into the routine of living with Sonic and Blaze. Silver would wake up in the morning and help Blaze clean up the house. Sonic would leave early in the morning to work in the rice fields in town and come back in the evening.

At first Silver didn't know what to do once the jobs were done, so Blaze took him to a spot that only she knew about. Blaze took Silver to a cliff that overlooked the town and the fields Sonic worked in. He wondered why she brought him there and she answered it is somewhere she comes to think. Silver had no idea what she was talking about until he felt the wind come. Blaze liked it because it the wind was gentle and calming but Silver found it different.

To him it was as if the wind was singing to him, so he closed his eyes and listened to it. Blaze smiled and walked up to him, putting her hand on Silver's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

'Do you like it here?' she asked. 'Yeah. It's nice and peaceful' Silver answered.

'Well, you and I are the only two people who know about this. Even Dad doesn't know' Blaze said, proudly.

'Then, why are you showing me?' Silver asked. 'Well, if you're going to be my younger brother then I should have a knack for knowing what you like' Blaze said with a smile at the end.

'The crops down there, something bad is going to happen' Silver said. Blaze looked at Silver strangely and shook her head, thinking she was hearing things, before saying,

'Let's head back alright' Silver nodded.

Two days later, Blaze took Silver into town. By then he had met Tails and Cream and knew about most of the people at the village, but hadn't actually met them. Blaze had thought it was time for Silver to meet a few people and make some friends, but it was harder than that.

As they walked into the village people looking at them, wondering who Silver was. Silver was still shy and partially hid behind Blaze.

'It's alright' she said, calming Silver.

They walked through the village to a large tree on the outskirts of the town to see Tails and Cream waiting for them. 'Blaze, Silver!' Cream exclaimed, running to meet them.

'Hey guys!' Tails said, following Cream. 'Hey Cream' Blaze said, hugging Cream.

'H-hi Cream' Silver answered, coming out from behind Blaze. Silver was still a bit shy around Tails and Cream, but he could talk to them face to face when Blaze was around.

'Hey Tails' Blaze said, breaking the hug with Cream. 'Hey, Tails' Silver said. The four walked over to the tree, sat down and started talking. It was minutes before the next problem arose.

'Well, well. Who's that?' came a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Shadow and Rouge, the dominate kids of the village. All four of them stood up with Blaze standing in front of Silver.

'So, who's the kid? Is he new?' Shadow asked. 'Haven't you heard? He's my brother, Silver' Blaze answered. 'No he isn't. You're not shy, but he is' Rouge said.

'Yeah, but brothers and sister aren't always alike' Cream countered. 'And you two can be intimidating at first' Tails followed.

'True, we can be intimidating' Shadow said. 'Let me talk to him'

Blaze stared at Shadow and took a step sideways. 'He-hello' Silver managed to say. Silver felt that if he said or did anything wrong there and then, he would die.

'So, you're Blaze's brother. I heard she had a brother but never got to meet him' Shadow said. 'Y-yes, well, I've been a-away' Silver answered.

'Fair enough. I'm Shadow, this is Rouge' he followed. 'N-nice to me-meet you b-both' Silver said, still intimidated. 'Nice to meet you too' Shadow replied.

'We'll be off then' Shadow and Rouge walked away from them. Silver fell onto his knees and let out sigh as colour returned to his face.

'You alright?' Blaze asked, holding a hand out to him. 'Yeah, barely' Silver answered, taking Blaze's hand and standing up. 'Wow, I could barely talk to Shadow when I first met him' Cream said, trying to make Silver happy.

'Well, he is intimidating' Silver replied. Tails and Cream both laughed while Blaze sighed. Two hours later, Blaze and Silver went home.

Over the next few days, Silver met more people and the village elder, Knuckles.

It was Day 7 when Silver left the house early. He went into the village and looked around, since he wasn't as shy as before. It wasn't long before the first person was infected and part of the crops started dying. Silver walked through the village and past a group of kids.

'Hey, there he is!' one said.

'Get him!' another said.

Silver stood there, puzzled on what was going on, but ran when he understood. 'Other kids might not understand you' Blaze's words went through his mind. Silver ran into the forest, hoping to lose the kids there, but they followed. Silver climbed up into a tree and sat down, thinking they wouldn't be able to reach him. The kids stopped at the base of the tree and started talking, but Silver couldn't hear them. They walked away from the tree, turned around and started throwing rocks at him.

Silver fell out of the tree and landed on his knees. The other kids kept throwing rocks at him, so Silver shielded his face with his hands and looked away until he heard a familiar voice.

'Stop it!' Silver turned to see Blaze standing in front of him, shielding him from the rocks. For a few more seconds, they kept throwing before they all realized who it was and ran. Blaze turned around and knelt next to Silver.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'I'm okay, but you're bleeding' Silver replied. Blaze had cuts and bruises around him. 'Don't worry about me. Let's get you home' Blaze said. Blaze took Silver home and wrapped him in bandages.

Silver insisted that she needed it more than he did, but she kept saying she was fine. Once Blaze had finished bandaging Silver up, she covered her cuts and bruises, told Silver she would be back in an hour and left to go deal with the kids. Silver, meanwhile, went the usual spot, wondering why the other kids were chasing him.

He sat down and watched over the village. He wondered what was going to happen to everything. Crops were withering away and people were dying from a mysterious disease. Just as he was about to be lost in thought, he heard something behind him.

'Well, well. There you are.' Silver quickly stood up and turned around in one motion. It was Shadow. 'Oh. Umm, hey Shadow' Silver managed to say.

'Let's skip the small talk. I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Blaze's brother' Shadow replied. 'What are you talking about?' Silver asked without fear or hesitation.

'You're too different to Sonic and Blaze to be related to them at all. I've known them long enough to tell who's related to them without any introductions. So tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?' Shadow asked. Silver sighed. There was no way he could get out of this without telling Shadow the truth.

'I don't know who I am'

'What do you mean?' Shadow asked, confused.

'I have amnesia. It started a week ago. I remember running through Melody Forest and falling unconscious. Next thing I know, Sonic found me. He took me to his home and made me his son. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I accepted' Silver explained.

'Fine then. I'll let you stay here, but on these conditions. You stay Blaze's brother and you don't come into town. If you do that, I'll keep this place a secret. Deal?' 'If you and your friends stay away from here, then okay' Silver replied.

'Fine. Just remember, stay away from the village' Shadow said as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'So that's what happened' Tails said as Blaze finished her story.

Blaze had finished telling Tails and Cream about what happened to Silver since he came here, except for Shadow and Silver's deal since she did not know about it.

'It must be hard, pretending that Silver is your brother' Cream said.

'No it isn't actually. I just say what comes to mind and it all works out' Blaze replied. 'Yes, well it is not as simple for me. I have to think about what I say' Tails said.

Cream and Blaze both giggled a little. Tails sighed and shook his head. They changed to a different subject and kept talking amongst themselves.

Silver looked up at the sky, waking up from his short sleep.

'I owe them both so much' he thought 'I only hope I can pay them back someday.' Silver immediately sat up and turned around as he heard a branch snap behind him.

'Who's there?' Silver asked. Shadow stepped out from the tree line and walked towards Silver.

'Shadow' Silver greeted. 'Silver' Shadow replied.

'I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come here if I don't go into town' Silver said, seeming more as a question.

'Yes we did, but I say enough is enough. You have until the end of the day to leave here and not come back' Shadow said.

'I thought as long as I was Blaze's brother you wouldn't touch me'

'Well, like I said before, enough is enough' Shadow said.

Silver thought as hard as he could. He didn't have anywhere to go if he left Blaze and Sonic. One thought went through his mind. 'Threaten him. He's alone and won't be able to do anything if you strike back.' Silver thought about that plan, Shadow was intimidating and Silver didn't think that he would be able to do it, but he didn't have any other plan.

'You wouldn't' Silver returned. 'Blaze would know if I left it would be your fault'

Shadow looked surprised as Silver talked back to him. All Shadow could do was smile. 'What's so funny?' Silver asked.

'I know someone who heard Blaze say that you aren't her brother' Shadow said. Silver was shocked, had Blaze told Shadow the truth, or had Shadow forced her to tell him.

'You know, almost no one has ever talked back to me. And now you will see why' Shadow continued.

Silver now knew that Shadow wasn't kidding; he would take matters into his own hand if he had to. Shadow slowly took a few steps towards Silver, scaring Silver. Silver took a step back, but stopped when he realized if he took another, he would go over the cliff. As Shadow walked towards Silver, Silver furiously thought of what to do. He wouldn't be able to get past Shadow in any way.

'What am I going to do?' Silver thought, furiously trying to think of a way out.

_Jump._

'What?' Silver asked, confused, but Shadow didn't hear him.

_Jump off the cliff! _

'What, why?' Silver thought.

_Stay here and you will die, but if you jump, you at least have a chance of living._

'Why? Even if I live, Shadow will just come after me' Silver mentally replied.

_Just do it._ Silver looked around rapidly before making his decision.

Shadow was only a few steps away from Silver when it happened. Shadow wanted Silver to leave and was just going to scare him, but Silver jumped off the cliff edge. At first Shadow thought he was hallucinating, but ran to the edge and looked over to see Silver go over and disappear from view.

Shadow's eyes widened in horror.

Was he to blame for Silver's death? Shadow ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the cliff to try and find Silver, but to no avail. No matter how much Shadow looked, he couldn't find Silver or his body. Shadow could only do one thing, so he ran to the edge on the town and stopped. He slowly walked into town to see Rouge waiting for him.

'So, where were you?' Rouge asked. 'Rouge don't argue with me on this, but where is Blaze?' Shadow asked.

'With Tails and Cream at their usually spot' Rouge answered, confused.

'Tell everyone you can to be there within five minutes okay?' Shadow answered. 'Ooookayyyy' Rouge said, still confused and running away.

Shadow sighed as she ran off. How was he going to tell Blaze that Silver died? No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't think of a way to say it without it seeming that he was the reason Silver jumped off the cliff.

Blaze was sitting with Tails and Cream under their tree when it happened. They were talking peacefully when Cream first noticed it.

'Hey guys, does it feel like there are more people around here than normal?' she asked. Blaze and Tails looked around to realize she was right.

'I wonder why they are here' Blaze said. 'Don't worry about it, they'll be gone in a few minutes' Tails said. But he was wrong. In the next few minutes, more and more people showed up until almost the whole village was there.

'Okay, something is wrong' Tails stated. 'I was just thinking the same thing' Blaze replied.

'I wonder what it is' Cream finished. 'Hey, do you guys know what is going on?' Sonic asked, walking up to them.

'No, I was hoping that you did' Blaze answered, confused. The large group of people continued to murmur and wonder why they were there.

'Look!' someone suddenly shouted. Shadow was slowly walking through the crowd of people to the center, where Blaze, Sonic, Tails and Cream were.

'So, what's this all about Shadow?' Blaze asked, standing up. 'I… I have some bad news' Shadow said, hesitating at the start.

'What is it?' Tails asked, standing up with Cream. 'Blaze, it's about Silver' Shadow continued.

'So what, did he run away?' Blaze asked.

'No… um, well you see, um Silver kind of, jumped off the cliff' Shadow stuttered. Everyone started to whisper and murmur about. Rouge gasped as he said it.

'What?' Blaze asked. 'Okay Shadow, I can put up with your usual crap, but now you've gone too far!' Tails yelled, taking a step towards Shadow.

'I'm being serious!' Shadow yelled back. 'If you are serious then show us some proof' Cream yelled.

'I, well I don't have any' Shadow said, slowly turning to a whisper at the end. Blaze, Rouge, Tails and Cream's eyes widened in surprise.

If Shadow did something like this or ran someone out of town, he would always, ALWAYS, have some proof whether it was fake or real. Almost was it always fake.

'So what if you have proof or not? That doesn't mean anything!' Tails yelled back. Shadow looked towards the ground to avoid everyone's gaze but looked up into Blaze's eyes.

Blaze looked deep into Shadow's eyes and saw regret and hurt. Only once had she seen that exact look in his eyes. It was when her mother, Amy, died. Shadow was the one who had told her. At first she thought it was a stupid prank, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw regret and hurt.

'Oh my god!' Blaze said, her face going pale and tears forming in her eyes.

'Blaze, what?' Cream asked, turning around and looking at her. Everyone was now looking at Blaze.

'He's telling the truth' Blaze whispered. 'What was that?' Tails asked, turning around.

'He's telling the truth' Blaze repeated, but louder. Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

'Blaze…' Sonic started. Blaze fell onto her knees and started crying.

'Blaze…' Cream started, but was stopped by Tails who shook put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Sonic knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. Blaze wrapped her arms around her father as she continued to cry.

'Tails' Cream said, starting to cry herself. 'Sssshhhh Cream' Tails said, pulling her into a hug as tears started forming in his own eyes.

'Shadow, is it true?' Rouge asked, as she didn't know who to believe. 'Yes Rouge, it's all true' Shadow replied.

Rouge looked away to avoid Shadow's gaze. For a few more minutes everyone stayed the same, until…..

'Hey, what's going?' Everyone looked towards the village to see a silver figure, covered in blood.

**Two chapters in one. Sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Silver was looking up at the sky. He couldn't feel anything in his body at all. All he remembered was being cornered by Shadow and jumping off the cliff. He remembered the wind rushing past him and the cliff going out of site, until … nothing. He had woken up a few minutes ago and had been trying to move ever since. 'How long was I out for?' he asked himself. He kept trying to turn his head until he managed to do it. He saw his arm covered in dried blood. He turned his head to the other arm and saw the same. Silver slowly managed to pick himself up and walk into the forest. At first he didn't know where he was but he just kept walking. For ten minutes he kept walking until he voices. He followed the voices until he found a stone road. From there, Silver knew which direction he had to go. Following the road, Silver soon came to the first few houses in the village. 'Where is everyone?' Silver thought. As Silver went further into the village, he couldn't find anyone. Silver eventually decided to go home to check on Blaze and Sonic. Silver continued to walk through the village until he was near where he, Blaze, Tails and Cream hung out. As he turned one more corner, Silver saw a crowd that looked like everyone in the village was there. 'Hey, what's going on?' Silver called out. Everyone turned to see Silver. Know Silver could see Blaze, Sonic, Tails and Cream in the crowd, crying. Blaze turned at looked as if she saw a ghost, Tails and Cream stared, Sonic looked at Silver, then at Shadow, who said 'What the hell?' Murmurs broke out in the crowd. 'What's going on?' and 'I thought he said Silver was dead?' were a few of the things going around. Silver went to walk towards Blaze and Sonic, but he lost all feeling in his legs and fell onto his knees. Sonic sped beside Silver and caught him as he fell. Tails and Cream helped up Blaze and ran over to Silver. 'I thought you said he was dead' Rouge said to Shadow, walking towards him. 'I thought he was' Shadow replied, still shocked. 'Are you okay Silver?' Sonic asked. 'Barely' Silver replied. Blaze slid next to silver and hugged him with tears flowing. 'Silver, is it really you?' she asked. 'Yeah' Silver said, putting his arms around Blaze. 'Yeah, it's really me' and started to cry. Tails and Cream stood next to Sonic, smiling. 'What happened?' Silver asked. 'Shadow said that you jumped off a cliff and died' Blaze replied, still crying. 'I guess there is some truth to that' Silver said. 'What?' Blaze asked, pulling away. Silver stood up, feeling returning to his legs, and looked over at Shadow who was still shocked. The entire village was looking at Shadow, expecting him to say something. 'Let's go' Silver said, helping Blaze up. Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Tails and Cream all walked back to Sonic's home to get away from everyone. People continued to talk to each other, trying to find out what in the world was going on. Shadow stood there, still shocked, and said 'There's no way he could've… What the… Why…' Rouge and the gang left Shadow there standing by himself, believing that Shadow had gone too far.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter in a long time, but I plan to make the next few chapters longer. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sonic opened the door and let Silver, Blaze, Tails and Cream inside. They all walked into the kitchen, sat down and began talking. The first questions to be asked were what exactly happened to Silver. Silver told them what really happened, Silver sleeping on the cliff, Shadow threatening him, when he jumped and how he found his way home, but left the voice telling him to jump out. As Silver finished everyone became quiet as their questions had been answered.

'I'm going to kill Shadow!' Tails suddenly said, breaking the silence.

'Wait a second Tails, what Shadow did was bad, but we can't go and hurt him. We need the Elder, Knuckles, to support us before Shadow can be brought to justice' Sonic replied.

Blaze shook her head and said 'No dad, Shadow took it too far. I don't care if we have support or not, but I agree with Tails.' 'Just don't jump the gun alright? Wait and I will talk to Knuckles tomorrow and Shadow will be in trouble' Sonic replied. 'Fine' Tails huffed.

Tails and Cream both knew that they were beginning to overstay their welcome and silently agreed that it was time to leave. 'I'm sorry, but I have to be going home. See ya later Blaze, Silver' Tails said, getting up. 'Same here. Bye Blaze. Bye Silver' Cream said.

'Good bye Tails, Cream' Sonic said. 'Bye' was all Blaze said. 'See you both tomorrow' Silver said. As Cream and Silver left, Silver left to clean the blood off himself.

'Blaze, I won't say that I know what you are going through, but just calm down.' Sonic said. 'No…' Blaze muttered. 'What did you say?' Sonic asked.

'NO!' Blaze shouted. 'I LOST MUM AND I ALMOST LOST SILVER TODAY, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!' Blaze broke out in tears as Sonic hugged her.

As Sonic planned to visit Knuckles, both the village elder and his friend, someone was already visiting him.

Knuckles was silently reading in his home as a knock came at his door. 'Come in' he said. The door opened and in walked Shadow.

'Shadow, I have been hearing a lot about you lately, most of it bad' 'I know Elder, but there is something that you should know before you do anything' Shadow said.

'You tried to run someone out of our village and almost killed him, what else can there be to it?' Shadow told Knuckles the whole story including the parts he threatened Silver and when Silver leapt off the cliff. 'So you're telling me that Silver jumped off the cliff himself? Do you have any proof?' Knuckles asked, skeptical.

'No, I don't have any' Shadow replied. 'Well, either way this is more helpful than anything I had hoped for' Knuckles said. 'What do you mean?' Shadow asked. 'Do you know the plague going through the village at the moment? The townspeople believe that Silver is connected to it, but without any evidence I can't act on it. It did start around the time he came here. If it is true that Silver survived a fall from the cliff, then we may have something to go on. What would the fall be, 2, 3 miles?' Knuckles said.

'No normal person would be able to survive a drop like that…' Shadow said. 'Exactly. Silver must have done something and even though we don't know what, we can use it as a connection to the plague and we can act on it' 'But what will you do?' Shadow asked.

'We will have to sacrifice Silver so the plague will be lifted' Knuckles said. 'Now, go and gather the townspeople and we will discuss whether or not we can act on this. Also, please keep Sonic, Silver and Blaze in the dark' 'Yes Elder' Shadow said, leaving the building to gather the townspeople.

**Uh oh, something bad is happening. Sorry to leave it like this, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**First off I would like to apologize to you guys for this chapter not being uploaded sooner. I tried to write when I could, but I have had very little time to do much and a lot has been happening as I had to get a new laptop and replace everything. Again, I am very sorry. Hope you all enjoy it. Now, back to the story.**

Blaze sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat from her nightmare. She dreamt that Silver was tied to a wooden post and burnt and as she tried to help him, unseen people were holding her back. She could only watch and cry as he was burnt.

Outside, Blaze could hear people shouting, so she got up and left her room. As she opened the front door, Blaze could not have been prepared for what she saw. Most of the village was outside her house carrying torches and various gardening tools. Opposite from her was Shadow and his gang holding Silver and in front of her was her father Sonic, lying on the ground with blood slowly coming from his head and Tails and Cream kneeling on either side of him.

All Blaze could do was scream.  
>_<p>

As Sonic woke up early to meet Knuckles, he was trying to decide how to approach this subject. He knew that Knuckles didn't have a grudge against Silver, but knew that he would do anything to protect his villagers and would sacrifice Silver if it would stop the plague.

As Sonic left his house, he came face to face with Knuckles immediately. 'Knuckles, what are you doing here?' Sonic asked.

'Sonic, why did you help Silver? What made you take him in and treat him as your own?'

'Well you did, all those years ago. You helped me, gave me a house and a job even though we were only strangers. Why shouldn't I have helped Silver?' he answered. 'What if Silver was a threat to us, what would you do?'

'What do you mean?' Sonic asked, confused.

'I'm sorry Sonic, but Silver did something to anger the Gods and brought this plague. If we don't get rid of him, then we will all die.'

'What are you talking about? Do you even have any proof?'

Various shouts could be heard off in the distance as Sonic saw a crowd of people approaching. 'I'm sorry Sonic, but the plague started when Silver came here. I might have been able to write it off as a coincidence, but after he fell off the cliff and survived, I am certain he is something different.'

The crowd had arrived and began to form around the house, yelling at Sonic. Shadow walked out of the crowd beside Knuckles and said: 'I'm sorry, but please move aside Sonic. You don't have to be involved in this.'

'Like hell I don't! I promised to protect Silver and I will do so if I die for it!' 'What's going on?' Came a voice. Sonic turned around to see Silver behind him. 'Get him' Shadow said. Before Sonic could warn Silver, three guys ran past Sonic and grabbed Silver.

'Hey let go of me!' Silver shouted. 'Let go of him!' Sonic said, but before he could take a step towards them, sharp blow hit him in the back of the head. Sonic instantly fell to the ground, but turned his head around before he blacked out to see Knuckles in the crowd with his head bowed saying, 'Forgive me old friend'.

Tails and Cream both pushed past the crowd and kneeled by Sonic, trying to stop the bleeding as Silver was carried to away.

A scream pieced through the yells as everyone turned and saw Blaze standing in the doorway was a horrified look on her face. Blaze ran at Silver, planning on hitting the people holding him to try and let him escape, but was stopped as Tails grabbed hold of her.

'What are you doing?' Blaze screamed.

'Would any good come of you trying to help Silver? I don't want them to take Silver away either, but there are only three of us against the whole town' Tails yelled back at Blaze.

'But...but...' Blaze said weakly before falling to her knees and crying. Tails let go of Blaze and knelt besde Sonic to stop the bleeding as Cream hugged Blaze.

'Shadow' Silver said calmly. 'What do you want?' Shadow asked coldly.

'Let me speak to Blaze. Please and I will come quietly.' Shadow considered this as he knew he couldn't leave Blaze like this. 'Fine, but try anything and I will take you down myself' Shadow answered, nodding to the people holding Silver who shoved him forward.

Silver slowly walked over to Blaze and knelt beside her as she looked up at him with her tear-stained eyes and hugged him. 'Silver, please don't go!' she pleaded, tears still running down her face. 'Blaze' Silver said, breaking the hug and looking her in the eyes,

'I may not remember who I am or where I came from, but I would not want to change that as I got to meet you and Tails and Cream and Sonic. I wish I could have spent more time with you, but my time is up. You have a future. You can travel, find somewhere to settle down, become a chef, find love, anything you want'

'But I... want you... to be with me' Blaze replied through sobs.

Silver smiled at her, although his eyes showed great sorrow, and leaned towards her, lightly kissing her. Blaze looked at Silver in surprise as he pulled away. Looking towards an even more surprised Tails and Cream, Silver said before being cut off 'Thank you both very much for the time we spent together. Please ta-'

'Hurry up!' someone yelled from the crowd, getting everyone else to start yelling as well, the crowd threatening to get out of control. 'All of you, SHUT UP!' Shadow yelled, silencing the crowd instantly, then nodding towards Silver. Silver knew that he had to finish before the crowd got out of control again and started again. 'As I was going to say, please take care of Blaze for me.'

Tails replied 'Yeah, I promise' Cream replied 'You can count on me.'

Looking at a still crying Blaze, Silver said 'Goodbye Blaze, thank you for everything.' As Silver stood up, Blaze grabbed Silver's hand, stood up herself, pulling Silver towards her and kissed him. For a moment, Silver was surprised but closed his eyes and returned the kiss as tears fell onto his cheeks from Blaze.

For a few moments, Silver and Blaze stood there kissing before Silver broke the kiss, turned around and walked towards Shadow, stopping to say 'Thank you.'

'Hmm' was his reply.

Turning his head towards Blaze who was still standing there staring at him, Silver gave he one more smile before being taken away.

Blaze wanted to do so much as she watched Silver being taken away. She wanted to hug him one more, run away from there, break down and continue crying, run after them and grab Silver and run away together, but could only stand there and stare as the crowd took Silver away.

She knew what would happen next from her dream, but she would not go as it would do nothing but cause her grief. Tails sat back from Sonic and kept his head low as Cream hugged Blaze and said 'I'm so sorry Blaze.'

Only not talking about Silver.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been one week since Silver had been taken away and Sonic had died in front of their house. Blaze woke up from another dreamless night and stared at the ceiling for a time, how long Blaze could not tell.

Getting up and looking at herself, Blaze saw dark green spots in her purple fur, indicating that she had caught the plague. She had gotten the plague two days ago, but had already lost all hope as she was ready to accept her fate and die. Hunger shook Blaze's body as she let out a series of fierce coughs before leaving the now silent house. In the days before hand, she would walk downstaires expecting to see either Sonic or Silver, asking where breakfast was. But the food had run out long ago. Most of the food had somehow spoiled from the plague and the village storehouse had become contaminated, destroying almost all of the food in the village. News about the plague had spread, preventing any supplies being traded from other villages.

Walking outside, Blazesat beside two wooden crosses next to the house, one marking the grave of her father with a grave that had only been filled days before, and another to mark Silver's, although there wasn't any body to bury. The cemetary in town had filled up only days ago, Shadow and Knuckles being amongst the many casualities, and the dead beagn to pile in the streets. After Silver had been sacrificed, everyone had expected the plague to go away, but it had only gotten worse.

Tails and Cream walked towards Blaze and sat down beside her. Both the fox and rabbit had contracted the plague like Blaze. 'I think we are the last ones' Cream said. 'Yeah' Blaze replied, emotionless.

Sitting there and staring at the two crosses for hours, Tails broke the silence by asking 'Hey, what's that?' and pointng towards a wooden bowl between the two crosses and a small bag. Blaze looked in surprise as she hadn't noticed it before. Bringing the bowl towards themselves, the trio looked inside to see three small white rice seeds.

'How did they get here?' Cream asked. 'I don't know, but it looks okay and food is food' Tails replied.

Each grabbing one seed and eating them, a small white glow surrounded them. They could begin to feel their energy begin to restore and saw the spots begin to disappear from their fur.

'Oh. My. God.' Cream said,checking her arms and legs. 'We're cured!' Tails said happily.

Blaze, however, wasn't celebrating, but had her backed turned to the two. 'Blaze?' Cream asked. Tails and Cream looked around her to see that she had openned the bag to see it was full of gold pieces.

'Woah! Amazing!' They exclaimed. Cream looked at Blaze to see her smiling for fist time in what seemed like forever as she was reading a letter. 'What is that?' Cream asked.

Blaze passed the letter to Cream and looked up at the sky, both smiling and crying. 'Woah, what's going on?' Tails asked. Cream had her hand over her mouth and silently passed the letter to Tails,smiling happily. Tails read the letter over multiple times before smiling and saying 'That little rascal.'

Folding the letter up and putting it in the bag, the trio stood up and made a silent agreement. They began to walk away from the village to the clifftop and stood there staring out at the landscape.

Opening the bag and taking out the letter, Blaze read the letter one more time before they left there village forever to start their new lives.

"Thank you guys for everything. -Silver"

**An epilogue is on the way guys and hopefully it won't take an entire year to upload. **


End file.
